ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
The Adventures of Tintin: Prisoners of the Sun is an upcoming 2015 American 3D motion capture computer-animated epic adventure film based on The Adventures of Tintin comics by cartoonist Hergé and the sequel to the 2011 film. Directed and produced by Peter Jackson, produced by, Kathleen Kennedy, executive produced by Steven Spielberg and, written by Anthony Horowitz , the film is based on three of Hergé's albums: The Seven Crystal Balls and Prisoners of the Sun. The cast includes Jamie Bell, Andy Serkis, Nick Frost, and Simon Pegg reprising their roles from the first film this film also stars Ian McKellen as Professor Calculus, Kathleen Turner as Bianca Castafiore, Hugh Grant as Professor Sanders-Hardiman, Barry Humphries as Captain Chester, Keith David as Huascar, Dev Patel as Chiquito, Martin Sheen as General Alcazar and, Pierce Gagnon as Zorrino. Plot Tintin's adventures continue when he and Haddock framed for counterfeit money and must stop the responsible. Cast *Jamie Bell as Tintin, the film's main protagonist. *Andy Serkis as Captain Haddock, a friend of Tintin's, ship captain, alcohol drinker. *Nick frost and Simon Pegg as Thompson and Thompson, bumbling detectives who are almost identical. *Ian MeKellen as Professor Calculus, an absent-minded professor and half-deaf physicist who invents many sophisticated devices used in the series, such as a one-person shark-shaped submarine, the Moon rocket, and an ultrasound weapon. *Kathleen Turner as Bianca Castafiore an opera singer whom Captain Haddock absolutely despises, as she seems to constantly be popping up wherever he goes. *Hugh Grant as Professor Sanders-Hardiman, head of Tintin's and friends expedition. *Barry Humphries as Captain Chester, An old friend of Captain Haddock, Captain Chester is a gruff merchant skipper with red hair and a bushy red moustache. *Keith David as Huascar, a leading member of the Incas, who worship the Sun in a hidden city in the mountains. *Dev Patel as Chiquito, a full-blooded Peruvian Quechua, is first seen as the sidekick to General Alcazar *Martin Sheen as General Alcazar, A close friend of Tintin and a general in the army of San Theodoros, General Alcazar is involved in a never-ending struggle for power with his arch-rival General Tapioca *Pierce Gagnon as Zorrino, an indigenous Indian Peruvian boy who made a living by selling oranges in the mountain town of Jauga. Production Originally the second film was going to be based on The Seven Crystal Balls and Prisoners of the Sun, however screenwriter Anthony Horowitz has since called this into question, suggesting these books would be the second sequel and another story would become the first sequel. Peter Jackson also confirmed he will direct it once he has finished The Hobbit trilogy. On July 27, 2009, Jackson stated that his favourite Tintin stories were The Seven Crystal Balls, Prisoners of the Sun, The Black Island and The Calculus Affair, but clarified that he had not yet decided which stories would form the basis of the second film. Jackson stated that it "would be great" to use Destination Moon and Explorers on the Moon as the basis for the third or fourth film in the series. In December 2011, Spielberg confirmed a sequel to his 3D movie will be made and said the book to adapt had been chosen, and that the Thompson and Thomson detectives will "have a much bigger role". The sequel will be produced by Spielberg and directed by Jackson. Kathleen Kennedy said the script might be done by February or March 2012 and motion-captured in summer 2012, so that the film will be on track to be released by either Christmas 2014 or summer 2015. In February 2012, Spielberg revealed to Total Film that they had completed a story outline for the sequel. He also said that the film will be based on two books. In May 2012, Horowitz tweeted that Professor Calculus may be introduced in the sequel. During a press tour in Belgium for The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey in December 2012, Jackson revealed that the plan for a Tintin sequel would be to shoot the performance capture sometime in 2013, with a release date aimed for 2015. On March 12, 2013, in a visit to India to celebrate the success of his film Lincoln, Spielberg was asked by The Times of India about the status of the Tintin sequel. In response, Spielberg said, "Don't hold me to it, but we're hoping the film will come out around Christmas-time in 2015. We know which books we're making, we can't share that now but we're combining two books which were always intended to be combined by Herge." He refused to confirm or deny the guesses the reporters made regarding the name of the two books. However, when specifically asked about The Blue Lotus, Spielberg said that it would probably be the third Tintin film. In July 2013, Simon Pegg revealed that he will be moving to Wellington to work on the sequel, but he and Nick Frost later said that Peter Jackson might start filming the sequel in 2014.